Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by Dumbledore17
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. With the war in full gear, Dumbledore,Harry, and the Order are trying to deal with Voldemort's plans. Harry learns some interesting secrets in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Fli
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1-Harry's Surprise Visitor

At 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter was sitting down on his bed reading his Occlumency book that Hermione Granger had sent him for his birthday. Harry looked at the parcel that Ron sent, and he also saw Mrs. Weasley's mince pies sitting along with Ron's present, which was a weird device, that Ron claimed Fred and George invented. Hagrid had sent Harry one of his famous rock cakes, which Harry hid under the loose board in the floor. Harry then realized that Sirius had not sent him anything, and suddenly remembered why. He felt sad that Sirius was not alive for his birthday. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had sent him back his Firebolt, which Professor Umbridge had confiscated last year.

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia's voice screeched from downstairs, "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry stomped downstairs, and he saw Aunt Petunia frying bacon.  
Aunt Petunia said, "You have a letter over there, BOY!"

Harry said, "Who is it from?"  
Aunt Petunia said, "I don't know, and why should I care who it is from?"

Harry walked over to the table, and turned over the letter, and he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Professor Dumbledore has required a meeting of all the Order Members tomorrow, around 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. He wants you, Hermione, and Ron to be there tomorrow. There will be an Order member to pick you around 8:30 A.M. I don't know why Dumbledore wants you three at the meeting, but it sounds pretty urgent. Again, I don't blame you for being upset about Sirius's death. I know it's hard to accept it. It was hard for me, too. On a happier note, I wish you a Happy 16th Birthday, and I'll see you tomorrow!_

_From,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry finished the letter, and he said, "Aunt Petunia, where's Uncle Vernon? I need to tell him something."

Aunt Petunia said, "Well, bad news for you, Boy! Your uncle and Dudley went to Marge's. You're stuck with me! What did you want?"

Harry said, "Well, someone is supposed to pick me up tomorrow morning around 8:30."  
Aunt Petunia's eyes went wide, and she said, "Not another one of these freaks? It better not be that pink-haired woman we saw at the train station when we came to pick you up."

Harry didn't think Tonks as a freak, but he told Aunt Petunia, "Probably so."

Aunt Petunia said angrily, "How are they getting here? They better not mess up the carpet, or the fireplace!"

Harry thought about it, and he realized Lupin had not told him how they were supposed to come pick him up.

The next morning, Aunt Petunia's rapping on the door woke Harry up, and Harry looked at the clock, and it stated it was 7 o'clock. Harry got dressed, got Hedwig ready to be packed, and his trunk together. He went downstairs grumpily, because he didn't want to join Aunt Petunia for breakfast, but he had no choice.

Aunt Petunia gave him a bowl of grapefruit, and screeched, "You better eat up! I don't want these freaks to see grapefruit juice all over my carpet."

Around 8:30, Harry heard the doorbell ring. Harry yelled, "I'll get it, Aunt Petunia."

Harry opened the door, and was surprised to see a tabby cat sitting on the stoop, and it looked like it was blinking its eyes at him.

Harry said, "Professor McGonagall? Is that you?" He had seen Professor McGonagall before in her Animagus form as a cat.

The cat then transformed in a woman who had emerald robes, and a stern face.  
Professor McGonagall said, "Correct, Potter. I see you still recognized me in my cat form."

Harry said, "Sorry to ask, but what are you doing here? I was expecting somebody like Lupin, Moody, or Tonks."

Professor McGonagall's mouth went thin, then she said, "Well, Potter, Professor Dumbledore felt it would be safe for me to come fetch you this way. That way, the Muggles wouldn't know that a tabby cat came to get their neighbor. Now, is your aunt or uncle home?"

Harry said, "Er, of course, Aunt Petunia's here. Oh, sorry, Professor, I forgot to invite you in. Why don't you come in, and I'll go fetch Aunt Petunia?"

Professor McGonagall stepped in, and she said, "Well, thank you, Potter. I remember the day I was here when Professor Dumbledore left you here. I have never been in this house before, but I sat on that wall for a while, and your uncle went crazy, when he saw a tabby cat reading a map!"

Harry chuckled and said, "I didn't know you were here with Professor Dumbledore the day he left me here."

Professor McGonagall said, "Yes, I was, and so was Hagrid. Now, enough chitchat, and go fetch your aunt. I have a message from Professor Dumbledore to give to your aunt."

Harry was surprised to learn that Hagrid had been at Privet Drive before, and never told him. He snapped back to reality, and went upstairs to the drawing room, where Aunt Petunia was watering a flower with a flower can.

Harry said, "Aunt Petunia? Someone wants to talk to you."  
Aunt Petunia turned around and said, "It better not be that pink-haired woman!"

Harry said, "No, but I can tell you, it's someone you don't want to cross with."  
Aunt Petunia said, "Oh, really? We'll see about that!" She stomped out of the room, with Harry following in the rear.

They went to the living room, where Professor McGonagall was still waiting. Professor McGonagall got up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked over to Aunt Petunia and said, "Nice to meet you at last, Mrs. Dursley. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and I have to come fetch your nephew. I also have here a message from Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, which is addressed to you."

Aunt Petunia hesitantly took the letter and said, "What does that old crackpot want with me this time?"  
Professor McGonagall's face screwed with anger and her eyes flared. She barked, "Don't ever insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me! I could use a spell on you right now, but I won't, because I don't want to get in trouble with the Ministry."

Aunt Petunia stammered, "I'm sorry, -P-Professor."

Professor McGonagall said, "That's better, Mrs. Dursley. Now open that letter!"

Aunt Petunia ripped open the letter, and her eyes followed as she read the letter, and when she finished, "You mean, you're taking the boy away for the rest of this summer?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Yes, that's correct. Why don't you say goodbye to your nephew right now?"

Harry said, "Professor, it's fine. Let me go get my things, and I'll be ready."  
Professor McGonagall said, "No worry. Locomotor!" She waved her wand, and Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage floated out of Harry's bedroom, and landed right at Harry's feet.

Harry said, "Now, I'm ready."

Professor McGonagall said, "Excellent! You wait here, and tell your aunt goodbye, while I send Professor Dumbledore a message to inform him we are on schedule."  
Harry looked at Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Petunia looked like she was trying to say something. Finally, Aunt Petunia forcibly said, "Good bye, and have a good summer."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came back in the room, and said, "Look like we're ready to go."

She stepped outside, with Harry following, dragging his trunk behind him, and Hedwig fluttering angrily in her cage.

Harry said, "How're we getting there, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall said tersely, "You forgot there is a Squib who lives in this neighborhood!" She walked down Magnolia Crescent, and stopped in front of a house, which she knocked on. The door opened, and Arabella Figg answered.  
Mrs. Figg said, "Why, Professor, you're finally here, and Harry! I see you are doing okay!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Arabella, is the fireplace ready for us to use?"  
Mrs. Figg said, "Yes, of course. Harry, I want to wish you a happy birthday, and have a good summer." But before Harry could reply, Professor McGonagall pushed him forward in the fireplace, and she said, "Now, we don't want to be late, or Professor Dumbledore won't like it that we're late. Grimmauld Place!" Harry felt the fire revolving around him, and he felt dizzy. Suddenly, he landed in the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place, and a hand pulled him out of the fireplace. Professor McGonagall had gotten there first before him.

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2 The Clearing of Sirius Black

Chapter 2-The Clearing of Sirius Black Ceremony

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Thank you for the Reviews, shannyauburn and StargazingMaiden**. Here's Chapter 2!

Professor McGonagall dusted ashes off her emerald cloak, and she turned to Harry and said, "I see you made it. Okay, I think there are several people who would love to see you." She led Harry up to the drawing room, and there Harry saw Lupin, the Weasleys (except Percy), and Hermione. Hermione was the first one to spot Harry, and she came running to Harry, her bushy hair flying behind her.

Hermione said, "Oh, Harry, you're okay. I bet you are wondering why Professor Dumbledore wants us here. Oh, I didn't see you there, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall said, "Well, I'm leaving to go back to Hogwarts. Now, you behave. I don't want to hear a word from Professor Lupin about any bad behavior. That would be very bad for Gryffindor!" She stormed out of the room. By then, everyone else had spotted Hermione talking to Harry, and Mrs. Weasley was the first one to pull Harry in a hug.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, Harry, Harry, you're okay. Did the Muggles feed you okay?"

Harry said, "Yes, they did."

Lupin said, "Nice seeing you again, Harry."

Just then, Tonks came running in the room, and she had a Daily Prophet article in her hand.

Tonks said, "Hey, everyone. Look what's in this article! The Minister has been kicked out of office."

Mr. Weasley grabbed the Daily Prophet out of Tonks's hand, and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lupin were reading over Mr. Weasley's shoulders. Fred and George were teasing Bill and Charlie about Bill's new girlfriend, Fleur Delacour.

The article had a picture of Dumbledore standing in front of the Ministry, and he had a grim face.

**Minister of Magic Kicked out of Office**

_By Rita Skeeter, Correspondent for the Daily Prophet_

_Earlier today, Cornelius Oswald Fudge was kicked out of office based on votes from the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbledore, Chief of Warlocks, Mugwump, et.al, announced the grim news to the Ministry this afternoon. Dumbledore said, "I didn't want to kick Cornelius out of office, but the Wizengamot felt that he didn't do his best job. I regret making this announcement."_

_Ever since You-Know-Who returned two years ago, Fudge didn't believe Dumbledore and Harry Potter's stories when they told Fudge that You-Know-Who had returned. Honestly in my opinion, I would say Fudge's as stubborn as a mule! We tried to reach Fudge, but all we got from his wife was, "Mind your own business!"_

_It has not been determined yet who will replace Fudge as Minister. But Dumbledore has given us some ideas of who some perfect candidates would be. Some people are vouching for Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Law Enforcement, while some others are vouching for Arthur Weasley,( though I doubt he will win). The Wizengamot will make their decision later this week._

Mr. Weasley closed the newspaper, and he looked surprised that he had been nominated for a position higher than his own current job. Mrs. Weasley had tears welling out of her eyes, and she was saying, "Oh, Arthur! How proud we are of you!"

Later that morning, Harry and his friends were playing chess, when Mrs. Weasley came in.

Mrs. Weasley said, "It's time for you three to get downstairs. Professor Dumbledore's here, and he's waiting on you." They headed downstairs to the dining room, where Professor Dumbledore and the entire Order were waiting. Harry saw Professor McGonagall sitting at one end of the table, Snape on the other end, Lupin in the middle, and a few others, and even tiny Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, and when they walked in, he rose from his seat, and conjured three more chairs.

There was commotion, then Dumbledore silenced the table by raising his hands.

Dumbledore said, "Now, let's get started. I bet the Order is wondering why I have asked Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to join us this morning." Snape looked loathingly at Harry and his friends, which Harry was used to.

Dumbledore continued, "Now to business. As you know, the Order has been asked to help vote for a new Minister of Magic. We'll get to that in a minute, but first, before Fudge was kicked out of office, he asked me to give something to Mr. Potter, so that's what I'm doing today." Dumbledore got out a parchment of paper from a pocket in his robe. From Professor McGonagall's smile, Harry could see that she knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

Dumbledore read aloud, "Sirius Black, the deceased, has been cleared of all charges. The Ministry apologizes to Harry Potter for any inconvenience. Peter Pettigrew has been found guilty." Dumbledore then raised his goblet, and said, "A toast to Sirius Black."

Harry began crying, and Hermione patted his shoulder, which made him feel a little better.

Dumbledore said, "Harry, why don't you come here, and accept this parchment in honor of Sirius Black."

Snape rose from his seat, before Harry could get to Dumbledore and said, "This is rubbish! Sirius Black was a murderer, and you know it, Headmaster!" Professor McGonagall gasped, and Snape stormed out of the room.

Dumbledore said, "Don't worry about Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry took the parchment from Dumbledore, then Dumbledore dismissed them to go to do their chores and continued with the meeting.

Harry was thinking about what had just happened, and not paying attention, until he ran headfirst in Professor Snape. Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher at Hogwarts.

Snape snarled, "Watch out where you're going, Potter! Just because you were that meddling murderer's godson doesn't mean I will be all sweet and nice!"

Harry said, "Oh, well, Professor, then I guess you can take off points, then. Oh, wait, I remember now, we're not at Hogwarts now, so sorry, Professor, I guess you can't."

Snape bared his teeth and said, "Oh, wait until you get to Hogwarts, Potter!" and stormed away, his robes billowing behind him.

Ron said, "Mate, that was mighty brave of you to stand up to Snape!"

Hermione said, "Well, yeah, but Harry could have been expelled. What if that had been Professor McGonagall, instead of Snape?"

Ron said, "Oh, Hermione, stop worrying!"

Harry grew tired of their bickering, and decided to go look for Buckbeak or Kreacher, to see if they both were still in the house or not.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Lucius Malfoy's Trial

Chapter 3-Lucius Malfoy's Trial

Harry found Buckbeak still in Sirius's mother's old bedroom, but couldn't find any sign of Kreacher. Later, he asked Hermione about Kreacher.

Hermione said, "Well, all I heard from the conversation between Dumbledore and Lupin was that Kreacher had gone to the Malfoys'."

Harry said, "But wouldn't that mean Narcissa could find out where the Order is?"

Hermione said, "Well, you'll just have to trust Dumbledore on that."

Harry didn't feel like playing chess with Ron that afternoon. He sulked in the bedroom, missing Sirius's voice, when a voice interrupted Harry from his thoughts.

"Am I interrupting anything, Harry?"

Harry turned around to find Ginny standing in the doorway, and Ginny had grown a little taller since the last time Harry saw her.

Harry said, "Oh, no, Ginny, what can I do for you?"

Ginny said, "Everyone is worried about you, especially Ron and Hermione. You didn't come down and play chess with Ron. That's unusual of you. Is something wrong?"

Harry felt guilty about not being honest with Ginny. "Oh, no, there's nothing wrong."

Ginny said, "Oh, well, Okay, but Mum wanted me to tell you that you got a letter from the Ministry of Magic."

Harry said, "Oh, ok, thanks, Ginny." He ran out the door, leaving Ginny looking a little worried.

Harry got to the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley was bustling around getting dinner ready, and she saw Harry looking around for his letter, and she put her hands in her apron pocket, and took out a parchment.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Here's your letter, dear."

Harry ripped open the letter, and the letter read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_The Ministry of Magic has asked you to please testify at Mr. Lucius Malfoy's trial on August 22nd at 10 am. You'll need someone to escort you to the courtroom. It can't be Professor Dumbledore, because he'll be presiding over the trial, since he's on the Wizengamot. I suggest you ask one of your friends to go with you. The Ministry has taken extra security measures ever since the Minister has been kicked out, and that You-Know-Who is on the loose. Please send an owl back, and let us know if you can attend that day. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Mrs. Weasley said, "Yes, so what did the Ministry have to say?"

Harry said, "The Ministry asked me to testify at Lucius Malfoy's trial. Can you believe it? At last, I'll be able to tell my story!"

Mrs. Weasley said, "That's great, dear."

Harry ran out of the room, and went searching for Ron and Hermione to inform them of the good news, but he couldn't find any sign of them. He finally found Ginny in the hallway, and asked, "Do you know where Hermione or Ron is?"

Ginny giggled, and said, "Yes, but if I show you where they are, you better not tell Hermione I told you. You see, they have gotten together."

She led Harry to a closet, and she pointed to a peek-hole, and Harry looked in the peek-hole, and he saw Hermione and Ron snogging.

Harry decided that it was not a good idea to tell them right away, so he went to the living room. Moody was sitting in an old chair, yelling, "Constant Vigilance!" at some doxies who were passing by.

Harry said, "Moody, can I ask you something?"

Moody perked up from his seat and said, "Yes, what did you want, Potter?"

Harry said, "You see, I have kind of a problem, and I'm not sure what I should do."

Moody said, "What's the problem?"

Harry shoved the parchment in Moody's grizzled hands, and Moody took the parchment, and read it. After a moment or so, Moody looked up and said, "So, what's the problem? You get to testify at Lucius Malfoy's trial! That's good news."

Harry said, "Yeah, but you see, I'm afraid that if I do that, either Mrs. Malfoy or Draco will try something on me."

Moody chuckled and said, "Not if you have Alastor Moody with you! Constant Vigilance!"

Harry said, "You mean, you don't mind going with me at all?"

Moody said, "Oh, of course not! I have been waiting for this day!"

Harry said, "Ok, I'll go and send an owl back right now."

Moody said, "Ok, but remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry nodded, and ran out of the room. He found Hedwig sitting on his bed.

Harry said, "Hedwig, I know you're hungry, but I need you to take this to the Ministry."

Hedwig hooted annoyingly, and fluttered out of the window with the parchment in her beak.

The day of the trial came by faster than Harry thought it would be. On that morning, Mrs. Weasley woke Harry up at 7 am, and said that it was time for his breakfast, and that Moody was supposed to be by soon. Moody arrived around 9 am, and Mrs. Weasley wished Harry good luck.

Harry asked Moody, "How are we getting to the Ministry of Magic? Mr. Weasley and I had to take the Underground station last year."

Moody said, "We won't have to do that." He led Harry to a turquoise Ford Anglia, and it reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia that he and Ron had busted in their 2nd year.

Harry said, "Isn't that the Weasleys' Ford Anglia?"

Moody said, "Yep, after your incident with Aragog, Dumbledore sent the car back to Mr. Weasley, and had it fixed for him."

Harry said, "Yeah, but why didn't Ron tell me that they got their Anglia back?"

Moody said, "What do you think? Molly probably hid it from Ron, because of what happened."

Moody and Harry got in the car, and Harry was scared to see how Moody's driving was.

During the trip, Moody had almost hit 2 old women walking on the road, and Moody yelled, "Constant Vigilance!" after they passed by.

At the Ministry of Magic, Moody and Harry were escorted to the courtroom, which was the same courtroom that Harry had his hearing at. They entered the courtroom, and Harry saw Dumbledore sitting at the front of the Wizengamot, and Madam Bones right beside him, and to his surprise, Professor McGonagall, who was taking notes. Harry figured that Percy probably had been fired, and Dumbledore had asked McGonagall to fill in for today. Moody picked a seat in the aisle. Harry took a seat at the defendant's table. Just then, the doors opened, and Narcissa Malfoy entered, holding a handkerchief. Narcissa Malfoy was a thin woman, and had platinum blond hair, and she looked like she had something under her nose. She took a seat behind Moody.

Dumbledore rose from his seat, and announced, "Time for the prisoner to come in now."

Two dwarfs hopped out of nowhere, and went to the back, where they opened a door, and dragged Lucius Malfoy in. Lucius Malfoy was chained all over. Harry heard Narcissa starting to cry. The dwarfs put Lucius Malfoy in the same chair that Harry sat in last year.

Dumbledore began, "Ok, let's get to business. Albus Dumbledore, presiding over the trial, Amelia Bones, interrogator, Harry Potter, witness, Minerva McGonagall, court scribe." Dumbledore then dismissed the guards.

Dumbledore looked at Mr. Malfoy and said, "How do you plead?"

Lucius Malfoy gave a smirk and said, "What do you think, Dumbledore? How do you think you can prove anything?"

Dumbledore said, "Silence! I asked you how you plead."

Mr. Malfoy said, "Innocent."

Dumbledore said, "Ok, Amelia, why don't you begin by interrogating him?"

Madam Bones said, "Ok, alright, Mr. Malfoy, how long have you been in league with Voldemort?"

Harry noted that Madam Bones had said Voldemort's name.

Lucius Malfoy said, "Never! That Potter boy is nothing but a troublemaker. Look what he has done to Narcissa!" He pointed to Narcissa, who was sobbing.

Madam Bones said, "Well, then how do you explain Sirius Black's murder? I know that you were involved somehow."

Mr. Malfoy said, "Why would I kill Sirius Black? Sirius Black is nothing but a murderer."

Harry rose and yelled, "No, Sirius was not a murderer!"

Lucius Malfoy smirked, and Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, if you don't stay calm, we will have to kick you out of the courtroom."

Dumbledore said, "I guess we won't need Mr. Potter to testify after all. Since Mr. Malfoy won't tell us anything, it's back to Azkaban for him."

Just then, Narcissa ran to the front of the courtroom and said, "NO! NO! Not Lucius! Lucius, you have to tell them everything!"

Lucius said, "Get off me, Narcissa." The dwarfs took Mr. Malfoy out.

Mrs. Malfoy turned to Dumbledore and said, "Don't think that this is the last time you have seen Narcissa Malfoy!" She stormed out of the room. Professor McGonagall gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4 The New Minister of Magic

Chapter 4-The New Minister of Magic

When Harry got back to Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione were waiting anxiously on him.

Hermione said, "So, what happened?"

Harry said, "I didn't get to testify at all. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't tell anything to Dumbledore, so he sent Mr. Malfoy back to Azkaban."

Ron said, "I knew Lucius would never get out of it."

Harry said, "Yeah, but you would not believe what Narcissa said after they dragged Mr. Malfoy away."

Hermione said, "What?"

Harry said, "You haven't seen the last of Narcissa Malfoy. That's what she told Dumbledore."

Hermione said, "What did Dumbledore say?"

Harry said, "Well, nothing, he and Professor McGonagall just left."

Hermione said, "Professor McGonagall? What was she doing there?"

Harry turned to Ron and said, "Is Percy still working at the Ministry?"

Ron said, "Yeah, why?"

Harry said, "I think Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall to fill in for Percy today, but if Percy works there, then where is he?"

Ron said, "I don't know. Maybe he decided to quit work."

Harry said, "So you still have not made up with Percy?"

Ron said, "No."

That afternoon, around dinnertime, Dumbledore had arrived with some news.

Dumbledore said, "Everyone, gather around here. I have an announcement."

Hermione whispered to Ron, "Maybe they have decided on a new Minister."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, you're right, Miss Granger." Hermione blushed.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Is it Arthur?"

Dumbledore said, "No, I'm sorry. But at least Arthur keeps his job for Muggles for Misuse of Artifacts."

Lupin said, "So, are you going to tell us who the new Minister is?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, in a minute. Now, I just want to say that the Wizengamot has worked very hard to vote for this person. I hope you won't judge the Minister until you meet him/her." Dumbledore then walked to the fireplace, and whispered in the fireplace, and a figure came out with Dumbledore. It was Madam Bones.

Madam Bones said, "I want to thank everyone for making me Minister. I assure you, I'll do a better job than Cornelius did. Now, I have a grim announcement. 10 Muggles were killed today in London. We believe it to be from Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and said, "Oh, no, Percy's over there. I have to get to him!"

Dumbledore said, "Molly, I'm sure Percy's alright."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Arthur, we have to go!"

Mr. Weasley said, "Dear, it's alright. I'm sure if Percy's in trouble, he would come home."

Dumbledore said, "Arthur's right. Now, Amelia, you said you had something else to announce to them."

Madam Bones said, "That's right. There is an Irish wizard coming in tomorrow. He's in charge of the Gringotts bank in Dublin. He has asked Dumbledore to keep him safe from Voldemort for an unknown reason right now. Dumbledore knows what it is, but it's a secret."

Mrs. Weasley said, "At least, can we have a name?"

Dumbledore said, "Salverio McClaggan."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Return of Percy

Chapter 5-Percy's Return

The next day, Harry was talking to Hermione and Ron about the mysterious McClaggan character that Dumbledore had mentioned the previous night.

Ron said, "So, do you think McClaggan is hiding a secret, and only Dumbledore knows?"

Hermione said, "Seems like it."

Just then, Dumbledore appeared from the fireplace, and he had a grim face.

Dumbledore said, "Mr. Weasley, where is your mum?"

Ron said, "In the drawing room."

Dumbledore left the room, and a few minutes they heard Mrs. Weasley running downstairs yelling, "NO! NOT PERCY!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry rushed out of the living room, and saw Mrs. Weasley panting and crying on the landing of the stairs. Dumbledore was right behind her.

Ron said, "What's wrong, Mum?"

Dumbledore interrupted, "It's better that you wait until later." He then escorted Mrs. Weasley back upstairs to the drawing room.

Hermione said, "That was weird. I wonder what your mum meant when she said, "NO! NOT PERCY!"

Ron said, "I dunno. Maybe Dumbledore had some news from Percy."

Harry said, "Yeah, but Dumbledore would have told us what it was by now."

Mr. Weasley got back from the Ministry around dinner time, and he noticed Harry and his friends were pretty quiet.

Mr. Weasley said, "Is something the matter?"

Ron said, "Oh, nothing, Dad."

Mr. Weasley nodded and went back to eating.

Just then, Lupin entered the room, and he said, "Everyone has to be in the living room.

Dumbledore has some announcements."

Everyone gathered in the living room, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch, shaking really bad.

Dumbledore said, "Everyone, I have some bad news. I don't know how to say this, but Percy was found dead this morning in his flat."

Mr. Weasley gasped, and sat down beside Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Charlie were comforting Ginny, who was sobbing. Fred and George looked at Dumbledore like he was joking. Ron started crying, then ran out of the room.

Lupin told Harry and Hermione, "I'll go get him. I'm sure Dumbledore's not finished talking."

Ron returned a few minutes with Lupin, and Dumbledore continued, "The Ministry suspects that Voldemort attacked Percy, and he was killed. We found a letter right beside his body. I thought you would like to read it, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed, and took the letter, and read it out loud:

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I am writing to you, because I have run into some trouble, and I think Voldemort may be after me. If I don't make it through this, I just want you to know that I apologize for being a jerk and please ask Harry Potter to forgive me. Also, ask Professor Dumbledore to forgive me, too. Also ask Dumbledore to tell the Ministry to give my job to someone who is qualified. Again, Mum and Dad, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, but I was too stubborn. Give Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George my apologies and tell them that I love them. Also, tell Penelope that I'm sorry that she will be left behind without me. Ron, if you ever read this letter, I just want you to know I hope you find a beautiful girl who cares for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

Dumbledore said, "Well, the Aurors are supposed to be here in a few minutes with Percy's body."

Just then, the fire crackled, and Professor McGonagall appeared. She looked like she had been crying.

Professor McGonagall said, "I heard the news, and I came over to offer my condolences. Molly, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

Mrs. Weasley was too upset to say anything. The doorbell rang, and Dumbledore opened the door with his wand, and 2 wizards came in, carrying a statue-like body. They put Percy's body in front of Mrs. Weasley's feet.

Mrs. Weasley got to the floor and kneeled, sobbing and said over and over again, "Oh, my baby, why did this have to happen to you? My Percy's gone! First, Gideon and Fabian, now Percy. Who next? I can't bear losing someone anymore!"

Mrs. Weasley was tugging at her hair, and she ran out of the room, sobbing.

They could hear her screaming, "Oh, my Son! My Son! He's gone!"

Dumbledore said, "I wish there was something I could do, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley said, "There's nothing you could have done, Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose, and she said, "I'm going to see if Molly's alright."

Professor McGonagall left the room, and Ron was sitting in the chair crying. Hermione was patting his shoulder, while Harry was comforting Ron with sympathy.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Lupin opened the door. There stood a man standing on the stoop.

The man said, "Is this 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, come in, Salverio."

Salverio McClaggan stepped in, and Harry saw that he looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp.

McClaggan limped in, and said, "Did I come at a bad time, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, sorry."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley returned with Professor McGonagall behind her.

McClaggan said, "Hello, you must be Molly Weasley. I have heard a lot about you. I'm Salverio McClaggan."

Mrs. Weasley said, "OH, my SON! MY SON!" and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Mr. Weasley said, "I'm sorry, my wife's in shock right now."

To be continued……


	6. Chapter 6 OWL Results

I have decided to stop submitting the chapters, thanks to FabianPheonix's stupid reviews. Unless some of you really want to read the rest of the chapters, unlike some people who hates Harry Potter! Sorry for the rant. Now, here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6-O.W.L. Results

The next few days, Mrs. Weasley wasn't the same. She would go to where Percy's casket was, and not come out until after the adults had gone to bed. Mr. Weasley tried to help Mrs. Weasley as much as he could, but Mrs. Weasley still was not back to her normal self. One day, when Professor McGonagall was visiting the Weasleys to make sure they were okay, she summoned Harry, Hermione, and Ron to the living room.

Professor McGonagall took out three parchments from a pocket in her robe and said, "I know I told you that these would come at the end of July, but with the war going on, Professor Dumbledore felt that it would have to wait until school starts. Professor Dumbledore decided to let me give these to you early. The other Hogwarts students won't get theirs until they get to school."

Professor McGonagall watched as the trio ripped open their parchments, and Harry read his:

Defense Against the Dark Arts-O

Transfiguration-E

Potions-D

Charms-O

Divination-T

Herbology-D

Harry looked at the parchment and realized the points were not what he needed to become an Auror. He looked at Professor McGonagall, and he wondered if she would keep her promise. Professor McGonagall seemed to read Harry's mind, because just then she said, "Potter, I already took care of Potions for you. I had a little chat with Professor Snape, and he agreed to let you in, but if you mess up this year, you can't take Potions next year."

Harry nodded and was about to hug Professor McGonagall when he embarrassedly muttered, "Sorry, Professor, I forgot what I was doing."

Professor McGonagall said, "It's okay, Potter, and yes, you can hug me this time, but don't do that at Hogwarts!"

Harry hugged her, and said, "Oh, thank you, Professor! I don't know what I would do without you!"

Professor McGonagall said, "Ok, that's enough! Now, off with the three you go."

McClaggan had spent most of his time, following Dumbledore around, and attending Order meetings, which annoyed McGonagall greatly. One day, Harry walked past the kitchen when he heard Professor McGonagall's voice talking to McClaggan.

"What do you think you're playing at, Salverio, trying to get Dumbledore's attention!"

"Now, Now, Minerva, calm down."

"Don't "Minerva" me!"

McClaggan said, "The reason I have been hiding all these years is because of Voldemort. I didn't want to leave you, Minerva, but I had no choice."

Professor McGonagall said, "Oh, really? You never came for me all these years!"

Harry decided he had heard enough, and ran to Ron's bedroom. Hermione and Ron were sitting on Ron's bed.

Harry said, "Ron! Hermione! Guess what I just heard?"

Ron said, "What?"

Harry told them what he had heard.

Hermione said, "So he must be McGonagall's husband or old boyfriend. Maybe that's why Dumbledore is keeping him around."

Ron said, "Professor McGonagall married? Nah. I doubt it!"

Hermione said, "I read in Hogwarts: A History, that some of the professors have spouses, so McGonagall probably has one. I'm sure Dumbledore has one, too."

Ron said, "Oh, really? Then why haven't we met Mrs. Dumbledore?"

Hermione said, "Think about it. Dumbledore is probably trying to protect his wife from Voldemort. If Voldemort learned of Dumbledore's wife, he could kill her."

Ron said, "Or it could be that McClaggan knows McGonagall from their school days. That's why he probably called her Minerva."

Hermione said, "Oh, Ronald, don't be so dense!"

Harry said, "Hermione, how would we know? We don't even know if Dumbledore's married, so let's not jump to conclusions."

Hermione said, "You're right, Harry. We shouldn't jump to conclusions until we know of more information."

Just then, Professor McGonagall entered the room, and she said, "POTTER! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Harry walked out of the room. He had seen McGonagall that angry before, but this time Professor McGonagall's face was filled with anger and disappointment.

Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, you know it's not your business to nose in other people's business. It's not your affair what Mr. McClaggan and I were doing in the kitchen. Understand?"

Harry said, "Yes, but how did you know?"

McGonagall said, "Well, You made a lot of noise out in the hall, and Mr. McClaggan heard you, and told me that someone was in the hallway. I came out in the hall, and I saw you running away, and heading into Weasley's room, and when I came up the stairs, I heard you tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley what you had overheard. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry said, "I'm sorry, Professor."

McGonagall stormed away, and Harry felt guilty that he had disappointed the Head of Gryffindor, and wondered if McGonagall would ever forgive him.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos in Diagon Alley!

I know I said that I would quit submitting chapters, but I have decided that I'd ignore FabianPheonix's reviews, and the rant I posted on Chapter 6 was because I was just angry at FabianPheonix, so just ignore the rant. Enjoy Chapter 7!

Chapter 7-Chaos in Diagon Alley!

The next day, Harry and his friends got their booklists, and they asked Mrs. Weasley if they could go to Diagon Alley that afternoon to get their books.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Percy…..Percy…No!"

Ron sighed and whispered to Harry, "I think Mum has gone out of her head really bad!"

They went out of the kitchen, and in the hall, Hermione said, "I'm really concerned about your Mum. We need to get her some help."

Ron said, "Yeah, like who?"

Harry said, "I think Hermione's trying to say that we probably should get Dumbledore to contact Madam Pomfrey to come check on your Mum."

Hermione said, "You read my mind, Harry!"

They asked everyone else if they could take them to Diagon Alley, but everyone else said they were busy. Hermione sighed and said, "Now what? Who would be able to take us?"

Just then, a voice interrupted from the fireplace and said, "Well, Professor Dumbledore already took care of that."

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall, who was standing in the fireplace.

Someone was beside her, but they couldn't see who it was.

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace, and the figure did too. It was Madam Pomfrey.

Professor McGonagall said, "Dumbledore knew that everyone was busy, and Mrs. Weasley's not in her right state of mind yet, so he asked me to take you to Diagon Alley today. Also, he figured he'd better send Madam Pomfrey over here to check on your Mum, Weasley."

Ron said, "Well, that's great, because we were just talking about contacting Dumbledore to have him send Madam Pomfrey here."

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and said, "Where's the patient? I don't have all day!"

Ron led Madam Pomfrey away, and returned in a minute.

Professor McGonagall said, "Ok, let's get going."

Harry said, "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, go on. I need to speak to Professor McGonagall for a minute." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stepped in the fireplace, and disappeared.

Professor McGonagall said, "Yes, what do you need, Potter?"

Harry said, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. I understand if you want to punish me."

Professor McGonagall laughed and said, "Oh, no, Potter, I won't punish you. Yes, I forgive you. Now, let's get going."

They stepped in the fireplace, and a few minutes later, came out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking to Tom, the innkeeper, when they saw Professor McGonagall and Harry coming.

Professor McGonagall tapped the bricks in order, and the bricks opened to reveal Diagon Alley. Somehow, they stepped outside, and saw chaos happening. They saw people screaming, and running everywhere. Professor McGonagall stopped a witch who was running by, and asked her what was going on.

The witch said, "Dementors! They're here in Diagon Alley! They must have escaped from Azkaban!" She panted and ran away.

Professor McGonagall gasped, and Hermione said, "Professor, what would Dementors be doing in Diagon Alley?"

Professor McGonagall said, "I don't know, Miss Granger, but we better stay close together." She led the four students to Ollivander's Wand Shop. They stepped in Mr. Ollivander's, and the bell clanged when the door slammed shut.

Mr. Ollivander came out from the back and said, "Why, Professor, What can I do for you?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Can you watch them for me? Apparently, some Dementors are on the loose here in Diagon Alley, and I'm going to contact Dumbledore to let him know."

Mr. Ollivander said, "Of course, I'll be happy to watch them, Professor." Professor McGonagall left.

Mr. Ollivander asked Harry, "How are you doing, Mr. Potter? Is your wand still functional?"

Harry nodded, and 30 minutes later, Professor McGonagall still had not returned.

Harry grew worried, and told the others that he was going to look for Professor McGonagall.

Ron said, "Are you sure? Do you want one of us to go with you?"

Harry said, "No, all of you stay here, and try to distract Mr. Ollivander."

Ginny said, "At least, let me come with you."

Harry said, "No, it's dangerous for you."

Ginny said, "Oh, come on, you let Hermione come with you to see the Dementors in your third year, and now you won't let me."

Harry sighed and said, "Alright, if you'll help me look for Professor McGonagall, and stay out of the way."

Ginny said, "Of course, I will."

Harry and Ginny walked outside, and decided to try Madam Malkin's Robes. They went in the robe store.

Madam Malkin was nowhere to be seen.

Ginny said, "That's weird. Madam Malkin would have locked up the store if she was not going to be here."

Just then, they heard a scream coming from outside.

Harry and Ginny rushed outside, and they saw Madam Malkin about to be attacked by a dementor.

Harry rushed into front of Madam Malkin, and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and the dementor disappeared.

Madam Malkin said, "Well, if it wasn't for you, I would have been a goner. Now what did you need?"

Harry said, "I was wondering if you have seen Professor McGonagall."

Madam Malkin gasped and said, "Minerva McGonagall's missing?"

Ginny said, "Hey, what's that in the distance?"

They could see Professor McGonagall's figure in the distance surrounded by dementors, and they heard Professor McGonagall yell, "Dumbledore won't like it that you are running loose!"

The dementors came closer, and Professor McGonagall tried the curse, but she couldn't get it to work.

Ginny said, "Harry, we have to save her!"

Madam Malkin saw that Harry was about to run to Professor McGonagall, and said, "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter?" Harry didn't answer her.

Harry ran to Professor McGonagall, and pushed her out of the way, and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The dementors disapperared.

Professor McGonagall was shocked, and she said, "How did you do that, Potter?"

Harry said, "Professor Lupin taught me in my third year."

Professor McGonagall said, "Very impressive. Thank you for saving me, Potter."

To Be Continued……


	8. Chapter 8 Dumbledore's New Ally

Chapter 8-Dumbledore's new "Ally"

The next day, there were commotions going around about the attack on Diagon Alley, and how Professor McGonagall barely escaped the Dementors with Harry's help.

Dumbledore was pretty furious when he heard the news. Dumbledore wanted to know who bribed the Dementors into leaving Azkaban, but no one had an idea who it could be.

Harry had some ideas of who it could be. He figured it either had to be Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be back to her normal self. It seemed like Madam Pomfrey did a good job in comforting Mrs. Weasley. It was time for Harry and his friends to return to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley confronted Harry at the train station, and said, "Harry, I'm sorry if I have been too "out of it" lately. You know, with Percy gone, it was hard for me to accept it at first, but now I can."

Harry said, "It's ok. Hermione and I understand what you were going through, and I'm sure Ron does, too."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, Harry, thank you for understanding. Now you better get on that train or you'll miss it!"

Harry got in a compartment, which he shared with Luna and Neville. Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefects' carriage, Ginny along with them. Ginny had been selected as prefect for her year.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Harry got out of the train, and he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing on the platform. Hagrid was in the distance leading the first years up to the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to go on to the castle.

Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, you're supposed to be at the Headmaster's office in a few minutes."

Harry said, "Wait, what about the feast? Who will give the announcements?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore has it taken care of."

She led Harry into the castle, then up to the third floor, and to the gargoyles. Professor McGonagall told the password to the gargoyle, and it opened to reveal a staircase.

Professor McGonagall got on it, and Harry followed her to Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall rapped on the door three times, and Dumbledore's voice said softly, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall opened the door, and Harry followed her in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, twiddling his fingers together. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, and he said to Harry, "I bet you're wondering why I called you here."

Harry said, "Yes, I am. Ron and Hermione are waiting on me."

Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Potter, don't worry. They'll wait on you. This won't take long."

Dumbledore said, "Harry, I need you to tell me exactly what happened yesterday at Diagon Alley. Yes, Professor McGonagall told me most of it, but I want to hear your story. Also, do you have any ideas of who could have bribed the Dementors into leaving Azkaban?"

Harry told Dumbledore exactly what happened, and that he thought it had to be either Mr. or Mrs. Malfoy who bribed the Dementors.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Dumbledore said, "I believe you're right, Harry."

Professor McGonagall said, "Yes, but how can Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy be able to do that?"

Dumbledore said, "You shouldn't underestimate the Malfoys."

McGonagall sighed and said, "Ok, alright, if you say so, Albus."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and said, "Let's go to the feast now."

Harry followed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall out of the office, and down to the Great Hall. Snape was just finishing up his speech, proudly announcing his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, and said, "Severus, nice try, lying to the students are forbidden here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced that he had difficulty finding a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and until he could find one, that he was taking the position temporarily. Everyone cheered, except Snape and the Slytherins.

Just then, the doors opened, and Narcissa Malfoy entered, with her clothes tattered, and soot on her face, her blond hair mussed up, and a few scratches on her face.

Mrs. Malfoy limped up to Dumbledore. She said, "I…..need…your…help…" then collapsed right in front of Dumbledore's chair. Professor McGonagall gasped, and got up from her seat. She and Professor Dumbledore walked over to Mrs. Malfoy and examined her. Dumbledore said, "Looks like she will need some rest. She probably has gone through an ordeal. Minerva, can you go get Madam Pomfrey?" McGonagall left the Great Hall. Snape had gone to the Slytherin table, and brought Malfoy to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said, "Now, Mr. Malfoy, can you give me any idea why your mother might have come here to see me?" Malfoy said, "No, Professor, and why should you care?" He stormed out of the room, with Crabbe and Goyle.

Snape said to Dumbledore, "I apologize for Mr. Malfoy's behavior. I think he may just have been shocked. That's all."

Dumbledore said, "Yes, I understand." He turned to Professor Flitwick, who was still sitting at the staff table and said, "Filius, can you go let the prefects know to go ahead and take the students to bed?" Professor Flitwick left, and Professor McGonagall returned a minute later, with Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey levitated Mrs. Malfoy on a stretcher, and Professors McGonagall and Snape took one end of the stretcher, and Madam Pomfrey took the other end. Dumbledore was about to help them, when Professor McGonagall said, "Why don't you talk to Potter? He is still here, watching everything."

Dumbledore said, "Ah, ok, alright." He walked over to the Gryffindor table. It was empty, except for Harry, who was sitting, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Dumbledore took the seat across from Harry, and said, "Harry, any concerns or anything you want to talk about?"

Harry said, "Professor, why would Narcissa Malfoy be here at Hogwarts asking for you?"

Dumbledore said, "I don't know that, Harry. You saw how she looked. She looked like she had gone through an ordeal."

Harry said, "Yes, but what was it that Mrs. Malfoy went through?"

Dumbledore said, "I don't know. Harry, why don't you come with me to the hospital wing, just in case Mrs. Malfoy may have some important information pertaining to Voldemort?"

Harry followed Dumbledore out, and up to the infirmary wing. Professors McGonagall and Snape were bickering about what to do with Narcissa Malfoy, while Madam Pomfrey was tending to Mrs. Malfoy. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone turned around.

Snape said, "Headmaster, what's Potter doing here?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Severus, probably because the headmaster wanted him here on his request."

Snape's face went sour white, and didn't say anything.

Dumbledore went over to where Mrs. Malfoy was. Mrs. Malfoy was laying in bed, with her eyes closed, and muttering, "Dumbledore…Dumbledore…You have to help us….Dark Lord…..Lucius…….NO!" She then woke up and was panting hard.

Dumbledore said, "It's ok, Narcissa, I'm here. Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Oh, Dumbledore, the Dark Lord killed Lucius! The Dark Lord said that Lucius had failed him, and that's why he killed Lucius." She sobbed, and then she continued, "The Dark Lord came to the manor after he killed Lucius at Azkaban, and he was about to kill me, but I wasn't giving up without a fight. But the Dark Lord had the house burned down. I was able to escape, but the house elf was not so lucky. Dumbledore, you were the only person I could turn to. I need your help protecting me and Draco from the Dark Lord!"

Professor McGonagall walked over to Dumbledore and whispered in his ears.

Dumbledore nodded his head, and Professor McGonagall walked back to her place.

Dumbledore continued, "Now, Narcissa, why should I help you? I mean, you threatened me in court, and your husband was a renowned Deatheater. You were also the source of information for Kreacher."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "No, No, you don't understand. Kreacher came to me, and told me about the Order, and what Sirius was up to. But I didn't want to get involved. I sent Kreacher back. Lucius had overheard the conversation. He had confronted me, and he was the one who told the Dark Lord. I didn't mean to get Sirius killed! I am still in shock that Bellatrix was involved, too!"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Ok, but I think you owe an apology to someone." He moved away to reveal Harry.

Mrs. Malfoy then saw Harry and said, "Oh, Mr. Potter! Harry, you have to believe me! I didn't mean for Sirius to get killed. I know you and Draco don't get along very well, but as his mother, I am telling you that I didn't do anything wrong!"

Harry then felt sorry for her for a moment, and he said, "Sirius would have wanted me to forgive you, but I don't know if I can." He then walked back to the doorway, where Professor McGonagall was comforting him with a hug and patting his shoulders, because Harry was crying.

Dumbledore then said, "Ok, alright, Narcissa, if I help you, and find out this just was all an act, then when you really need my help, I'll not be available to help you."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Oh, no, Dumbledore, this is not an act!"

Dumbledore said, "Alright. You get some rest, and we'll talk some more tomorrow, including what to do with you. I think we may use you some in the Order, but you'll be under supervision just so you don't do anything stupid."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded and said, "Oh, thank you, Dumbledore, I promise I won't let the Order down."

Dumbledore left the room, with Harry sobbing right beside him, and Professor McGonagall following behind them. Snape had turned the other way to go back to the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall said, "Are you sure we can trust Narcissa Malfoy?"

Dumbledore said, "Trust me. When have I never had any tricks under my sleeve?"

To Be Continued……


	9. Chapter 9 The First Defense Against the...

Chapter 9-First Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore led Harry to the Fat Lady's painting. Dumbledore said, "Now, Harry, I want you to get some rest, and forget about what happened tonight."

McGonagall said, "Potter, I also expect you not to be wandering around tonight! Understand?"

Harry said, "Yes, Professor." He opened the portrait and as he closed the portrait, he saw McGonagall whispering to Dumbledore, "Boy, has he grown up. He looks just like James."

Harry walked up to his room, and Ron was up waiting on him.

Ron said, "So, I heard you went with Dumbledore to the infirmary wing. What did you find out about Mrs. Malfoy?"

Harry explained to Ron what he had learned from Mrs. Malfoy.

Ron said, "So you mean, Lucius's dead? Oh, wait until Dad hears about this! He'll be so happy. But Hermione won't be that happy about Kreacher."

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up and went downstairs. They met Hermione in the common room, and they went to the Great Hall. During breakfast, Harry and Ron updated her on Mr. Malfoy and Kreacher. Hermione was disappointed that Kreacher was gone, but glad he had gone to a better place. Professor McGonagall came around passing schedules around. Harry saw that he had Defense against the Dark Arts first. He was anxious to see how well Dumbledore was going to teach them.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the classroom, Dumbledore was already there. He was wearing maroon robes. To Harry's surprise, Mrs. Malfoy was there, too. She was sitting in the back corner of the room.

As everyone was getting ready, Dumbledore said, "Ok, everybody, settle down. Let me see…." He looked through his spectacles. His spectacles were hanging down on his nose, and he was looking at a parchment of paper. "Finnigan, Seamus."

Seamus said, "Present, Professor."

Dumbledore continued, "Patil, Parvati." "Present." This continued until Dumbledore finally started the lesson.

Dumbledore said, "Ok, now who can tell me what the Cruciatus Curse is?"

Hermione raised her hands, and Dumbledore said, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione said, "The Cruciatus Curse-when the curse hits a person, it's very painful and you go through spasms."

Dumbledore said, "Correct, Miss Granger. 5 points for Gryffindor."

Harry heard Malfoy mutter, "Just because Granger won 5 points for Gryffindor, doesn't mean that old codger will live for another day."

Just then a voice shrieked, "DRAKIE! You show respect to the headmaster now!"

The class turned around, and saw Mrs. Malfoy standing, her face seethed with rage.

Malfoy said, "But, Mum, you know Dumbledore! He's a louse."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "SILENCE! I won't have you speak about Professor Dumbledore like that again."

Malfoy said, "But what about Father? He always talked about Dumbledore like that."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Well, your father's gone, and I'm your mother, so you'll have to deal with me, or you'll be in big trouble when you come home!"

Dumbledore was watching the commotion, his eyes blinking every time Mrs. Malfoy shrieked.

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Now, pipe down, Drakie, and pay attention to the headmaster. Now, continue, Dumbledore."

Then Draco took his wand out, while Dumbledore wasn't looking, and his book was headed right toward Dumbledore's head, until it stopped in midair.

"DRAKIE! What did I say? Do I have to get you to understand me clearly?"

Dumbledore had stopped again to see what was happening.

Mrs. Malfoy took out her wand, and she said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Malfoy's wand floated right into her hands, and Mrs. Malfoy said, "Now, Draco, either pay attention, or I'll have to humiliate you in front of the class."

Dumbledore walked over, and said, "Narcissa, I think you should calm down."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "I guess you're right, sorry. I overreacted."

Ron was shocked. He whispered to Harry, "When has Mrs. Malfoy ever supported Dumbledore?"

Harry said, "I don't know."

Just then, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall came in, her face blotched with anger.

Professor McGonagall said, "MALFOY! What's the meaning of this?" Dumbledore sighed, because he was tired of all these interruptions.

Professor McGonagall had a ferret in her hands. She turned to Dumbledore and said, "MALFOY HERE TURNED LONGBOTTOM INTO A FERRET!" Dumbledore turned toward Neville's seat, and noticed that it was empty.

Mrs. Malfoy rose at the same time, and said, "DRACO! That's it!" She took her wand out again, and pointed it at Draco. Suddenly, his ears grew bigger and bigger until it was touching the ceiling.

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson not to cause trouble anymore."

Professor McGonagall interrupted and said angrily, "Well, I don't think that's enough, Mrs. Malfoy. I think he should be expelled! I'm gonna have a talk with Professor Snape." She stormed out of the room, and slammed the door so hard behind her, that Dumbledore cringed when it closed.

Harry felt sorry for Professor McGonagall, because he knew how McGonagall didn't trust Mrs. Malfoy that much. Harry doubted Professor McGonagall had that much authority to expel Malfoy, plus Snape probably would overrun her decision by going to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts by announcing that classes were cancelled for the rest of the day.

Mrs. Malfoy dragged Draco out of the room, by taking him by the ears. Harry could hear Malfoy yell, "OW, Mum, you're hurting me!" in the hallway, and he could hear Professor Flitwick's chuckles when they walked by his classroom.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10 The New Defense Against the D...

Chapter 10-The New Defense Against the Darks Art Professor

Over the next few weeks, it became colder, and it snowed some. One day, Dumbledore announced that classes were cancelled, because of a huge blizzard. Harry decided he wanted to have some fun, so he, Hermione, and Ron tugged on their scarves and hats and went outside. They were having fun, and Ginny arrived a few minutes later to say that Professor Snape was coming.

Harry said, "I have an idea. Let's throw some snowballs at Snape when he walks by."

Ron said, "Brilliant idea!"

Hermione and Ginny were not so thrilled with the idea, but decided to go with it.

Harry scooped up a snowball, and Ron did the same thing. They looked over the snow bank that they had built, and saw a figure coming out of the front doors.

Harry said, "Here comes Snape."

The figure came closer, and Harry and Ron threw the snowballs.

By the voice, "POTTER! WEASLEY! COME HERE!" They could tell it was not Snape.

Harry and Ron peered over the trench, and saw Professor McGonagall's robes splattered with snow. She was seething with rage.

Professor McGonagall said, "POTTER! WEASLEY! What were you thinking of?"

Harry told her about how they thought it was Snape.

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows in angry slits, and her lips thinned. "So, you were going to attack Professor Snape with snowballs, huh? But it turned out to be me, Professor McGonagall! Well, 50 points each from Gryffindor for you both." She stormed away, sweeping snow off her robes, and some snow hit Harry in the face.

They turned around and looked at Ginny, and said, "I thought you said that it was Snape who was coming!"

Ginny said, "Yes, I saw Professor Snape heading out to the greenhouses, but I guess he went the other way. Boy, was it funny when you hit McGonagall instead! Hermione and I laughed so hard."

Harry and Ron mischievously scooped snowballs and hid it behind their backs, and they threw it at Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione said, "Hey!" She and Ginny threw snowballs back at Harry and Ron.

Suddenly a voice said, "Looks like you four are having fun. Mind if I join in?"

They turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing by the bank.

Harry said, "Um, will we get in trouble?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Oh, no, but I found it funny when Professor McGonagall told me that you and Mr. Weasley thought she was Professor Snape, and threw snowballs at her."

Harry blushed, and Dumbledore said, "Ok, so teach me how to do this game."

Harry and his friends played with Dumbledore for an hour, and when Dumbledore left, his robes and beard was splattered with snow. As Dumbledore left, he said, "Well, that was fun. Thank you for teaching me."

The next day, Harry's day didn't go very well. In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had assigned a lot of assignments. Professor Flitwick did the same in Charms. Professor Sprout gave a test on different plants, and Mandrakes. Snape assigned Harry to do the lesson with Malfoy. As Defense Against the Dark Arts came by, Harry was afraid the day was going to get worse, but he knew that Dumbledore would make the lesson better. When they got to the classroom, Dumbledore was not there, but Neville Longbottom told Harry that he hoped this lesson was going to be better than the time when Mrs. Malfoy was there.

A few moments later, Dumbledore walked in, but he looked like he wasn't ready for class.

Dumbledore said, "Class, I have an announcement. I have finally found a new professor to teach you this year."

All the Gryffindors leaned forward in their seats, and turned their eyes to the door, to try to catch a glimpse of the professor.

Dumbledore said, "Excuse me for a moment, while I go to get her."

Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, "So that means it's a witch, but let's hope she's not bad as Umbridge."

Dumbledore walked in, and the new professor followed him in. To Ron's horror, it was Mrs. Weasley!

Dumbledore said, "Let's welcome Professor Weasley."

Malfoy snickered and said, "Weasley? Not another of that stupid pureblood family! Haha."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. 50 points from Slytherin for you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore walked out of the classroom. She looked over the parchment and went over the names of students.

Parvati Patil finally raised her hand and said, "I hate to ask, but are you Ron's mum?"

Ron's face went pink, and Mrs. Weasley said, "Yes, I'm Ron's mother."

All the Gryffindors snickered. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron and said, "Your shirt's out, Ronnie. Tuck it back in."

All the class began laughing at the name "Ronnie" until Mrs. Weasley calmed the class down.

"Let's start."

During the lesson, Harry and his friends learned about countercurses. Harry was surprised at how good Mrs. Weasley was at Dark Arts.

To Be continued….


	11. Chapter 11 A Death of A Great Wizard

Hey, I know some of you probably won't like this chapter, but I can assure you that Dumbledore's not really gone until I say so, but the Wizarding World doesn't know that, huh? Well, Go on and read if you want.

Chapter 11-A Death of A Great Wizard

Harry loved Professor Weasley's class, and always looked forward to her class, but Ron dreaded it, because he was afraid that his Mum would scold him sometime. One day, Harry and his friends were on his way to Professor Weasley's classroom, when Professor McGonagall came down the stairs, and she said, "Potter, I have been looking for you. Dumbledore wants you to come to his office right now."

Harry said, "What about class?"

McGonagall said, "Don't worry. I have already spoken to Professor Weasley."

Harry told Hermione and Ron that he would meet them up at Gryffindor tower later.

He followed Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall rapped on the door, and Dumbledore said, "Come in." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, stroking Fawkes, his pet phoenix, and to Harry's surprise, Professor Flitwick was in the office, too.

Dumbledore said, "Now, have a seat, Harry."

Harry sat down right across from Dumbledore, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick did the same.

Dumbledore said, "Now, we need to talk about Occlumency. Remember, I told you last year, that it was a mistake to have Professor Snape teach you. This year, I'll teach you Occlumency, but I'll have to be away frequently to meet with the new Minister, or go on business for the Order. Whenever I'm away, I'm having Professor McGonagall teach you Occlumency in my place. If she's away, too, Professor Flitwick will teach you, then."

Harry was surprised and said, "You mean all the Head of Houses are Occlumens and Legilimens?"

Flitwick turned to Harry and said, "Yes, that's right."

Dumbledore said, "Also, two more things. You're going to have private tutoring with Professor McGonagall on Auror training. She has agreed to coach you on Auror training and all the advanced Transfiguration spells. Secondly, Harry, being an Auror would mean you have to learn advanced charms and how to do countercurses. I'm having Professor Flitwick coach you on advanced charm spells."

Harry looked at Flitwick, and Flitwick said, "I'll be sure to teach you some steps!"

Just then, the door banged open, and Snape came in.

Snape said, "Headmaster, I'm afraid there's an emergency. I was just outside, when I saw some Deatheaters and the Dark Lord heading our way."

McGonagall gasped and said, "What will we do, Albus?"

Dumbledore rose from his seat and said, "Filius, you go help Professor Sprout evacuate the students. Severus, you come with me. Minerva, go take Harry back to his dormitory room."

McGonagall said, "Don't even think of going out yourself. If you go down, then I'll go down with you!"

Dumbledore said, "No, it's too dangerous for you, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall said, "I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Snape said, "Yes, but what about Potter?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I guess he'll have to come with us. He has to learn how to defeat Lord Voldemort."

McGonagall said, "Are you crazy, Albus?"

Dumbledore said, "No."

Snape led Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry outside to Hagrid's cabin. Dumbledore rushed to Hagrid's cabin, and knocked on Hagrid's door.

Harry could hear Fang barking, and Hagrid opened the door.

Hagrid said, "Why, Professor Dumbledore, 'hat can I do for you?"

Dumbledore said, "I need you to go to the castle, and help Professors Sprout and Flitwick evacuate the castle. Also, we'll need Madam Pomfrey out here, just in case someone gets hurt. Send me Professors Sinistra and Vector, and whoever else to help us."

Hagrid said, "Yes, sir." He left to go to the castle.

Snape said, "Headmaster, what do you want me to do? I mean, the Dark Lord will think I have turned traitor on him if he sees me fight on your side."

Professor McGonagall sighed, and said, "Severus, I guess it's time for Lord Voldemort to find out whose side you are on!"

Harry noted Professor McGonagall had just mentioned Voldemort's name.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey, Professors Sinistra and Vector, and to Harry's surprise, Mrs. Weasley and Professor Trelawney came out of the castle.

Dumbledore said, "Sybill, what are you doing out here?"

Trelawney said, "I'm here to join the battle!"

Just then, there was a cackling female voice, and the voice said, "So nice to see Hogwarts again!"

Harry recognized the voice as Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out of the shadows, along with some unknown Deatheaters, which Harry suspected Voldemort had recruited. Wormtail was trembling right beside Bellatrix. Bellatrix said, "You blithering idiot! What's wrong with you?"

She hit Wormtail, and Wormtail crawled away to another place.

Bellatrix turned to Dumbledore, and said, "Well, if it isn't Professor Dumbledore, and I see you have Professor McGonagall with you here."

She turned to Snape, and said, "Severus, wait until the Dark Lord finds out about you."

Just then, Voldemort's voice said, "Step out of the way, Bella."

Voldemort faced Dumbledore and said, "So this is your puny army, and Minerva, you think you can fight along with Dumbledore, and who will be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts if you two go down?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Well, I'm going down with Dumbledore. You'll have to get through us."

Voldemort said, "I look forward to seeing how you duel."

Voldemort started dueling with Dumbledore, while McGonagall started dueling with Bellatrix. Harry saw that McGonagall wasn't that bad at dueling. Snape was telling the others what to do.

Harry was trying to fend off Deatheaters, who were coming in on Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Wormtail scampered over in front of Harry and said, "Well, CRUCIO!"

Harry dodged the Cruciatus Curse, and it hit the wall behind him. Professor McGonagall was sending red sparks out of her wand toward Bellatrix. But Bellatrix had dodged her spells, then McGonagall said a spell, and Bellatrix's robe got on fire.

Voldemort was dueling with Dumbledore, and suddenly Harry saw a flash of green light, and saw Dumbledore falling.

"NO!" McGonagall saw Harry rush toward Voldemort, and rushed in front of Harry, and

Voldemort said, "I'll have the pleasure of killing you both, then." He took out his wand, and sent a green flash of spark, but before Harry knew it, Wormtail had jumped in front of Harry and Professor McGonagall. The spell hit Wormtail, and Wormtail fell dead.

Voldemort said, "You'll pay for that, Potter!"

Professor McGonagall then took her wand out, and was about to send sparks at Voldemort, but Voldemort had disappeared along with his Deatheaters.

Harry rushed to Dumbledore, and saw that he was not breathing or moving. He began crying.

Professor McGonagall came over, and said, "How's Dumbledore?"

Harry sobbed, "He's d-d-dead!"

McGonagall gasped, and she began crying, too. She sat down with Harry, and they sat watching Dumbledore's body, hoping for a sign of life.

To Be Continued…..


	12. Chapter 12 The Funeral of Albus Dumbledo...

Chapter 12-The funeral of Albus Dumbledore

Professor McGonagall got up from where she was sitting with Harry, and she said, "Looks like I have something to announce at dinner tonight." She sighed glumly.

Just then, Snape and the others ran up to McGonagall and Harry.

Snape noticed Dumbledore's body, and said, "Minerva, is the Headmaster dead?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a sad look and said, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, no, poor Hogwarts! What will we do?"

Madam Pomfrey said, "Oh, dear. If I had been here, I could have saved the headmaster's life."

McGonagall said, "I don't know, Molly. Poppy, don't blame yourself. You needed to be there for the others just in case they were hurt."

Just then, Madam Bones came out of the castle. She walked up to Professor McGonagall, not noticing Dumbledore's body.

Madam Bones said, "Why, Minerva, what are you doing out here? I was just in the castle, looking for Professor Dumbledore. The castle's empty. What's going on?"

Snape said, "Why don't you look over there?"

Madam Bones then noticed Harry kneeling over Dumbledore.

"Is he d-d-dead?" said Madam Bones.

Professor McGonagall nodded silently, and Madam Bones said, "Oh, no, Minerva, we have a lot to discuss. So, we need to do it right now." She led McGonagall away.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Harry, but Snape said, "I'll take care of Potter. Go on."

Professor McGonagall left, following Madam Bones back up to the castle.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Don't even think about taking Harry back to the castle. I will do it, Severus." Harry had never heard Mrs. Weasley refer to Snape by his first name before.

Snape said, "Molly, Potter doesn't need you to worry about him all the time."

Mrs. Weasley glared at Snape loathingly, and stormed away. Madam Pomfrey followed her back to the castle.

Snape walked over to Harry, and said, "Potter, it's better we get back to the castle."

Harry looked up at Snape, and said, "What about Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape said, "The Ministry will take care of it."

Harry followed Snape, sobbing all the way back to the castle.

At the door, Snape stopped Harry, and said, "Potter, I know you were close to the headmaster. I was, too, because he had faith in me a couple of times." He gripped Harry's shoulder with his hand. Harry was surprised to hear Snape saying this to him, and he saw Snape's beetle-like eyes starting to fill with tears.

Snape left, his ropes billowing behind him.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione what had happened that afternoon. Hermione said, "Poor Professor McGonagall. I know how she feels. I sure will miss Dumbledore."

Ron said, "Me, too."

That evening, Professor McGonagall announced, "Attention, everyone. I have some announcements. As you know, Hogwarts was evacuated this afternoon due to Voldemort's attack on the school. In the process, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was killed in battle." Many students gasped. Malfoy was smirking, but the other Slytherins were upset, too. Even Professor Snape had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Professor McGonagall continued, "Professor Dumbledore would have wanted us to continue focusing on our school work, and on Hogwarts. That's what we will do." Harry noticed Professor McGonagall had a tear rolling down her cheek.

Professor McGonagall said, "Let's propose a toast to the greatest wizard ever, Albus Dumbledore." Everyone raised their goblets, except Malfoy. McGonagall raised her goblet, and drank from it, and she said with tears, "I'm sorry, but I can't continue my announcement like this!" She turned to Flitwick and said, "Can you take over for me?"

Flitwick nodded, and Professor McGonagall stormed out of the back door.

Flitwick started, "As Professor McGonagall was trying to say is that she will have to take over as Headmistress, and probably will have to give up teaching Transfiguration. She hates to do that, but she can't do both things at the same time." Hermione gasped when she heard Flitwick mention that McGonagall was giving up teaching Transfiguration.

Flitwick continued, "Professor McGonagall has appointed me Deputy Headmaster. But we'll continue to remember Professor Dumbledore, as he is always here in our hearts."

He took his hand and put it on his heart.

The next day it was a Saturday, and the school was pretty quiet without Dumbledore around. Even Peeves didn't do any pranks on the students. Harry and his friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, warming themselves by a fire, when Professor McGonagall came in. Professor McGonagall motioned for Harry to come with her.

Harry followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, and said, "The Ministry is having a ceremony tomorrow, burying Professor Dumbledore, and to honor his life. It will be here at Hogwarts. I know how close you were to Professor Dumbledore, and I was wondering if you would like to give an eulogy?"

Harry was surprised that Professor McGonagall had asked him to do a honorable thing for Professor Dumbledore.

Harry said, "Sure, Professor. I just have a question, which is not related to tomorrow though. Who will the new Head of House be?"

Professor McGonagall gave a sad smile, and said, "I don't know yet, Potter, what we'll do about that. Now, I have requested Dobby the House Elf to get you black robes for the ceremony tomorrow. Thank you for doing this. Professor Dumbledore would be so proud of you, as am I, and so will your parents."

Harry nodded, and he watched McGonagall walking away, and felt sorry for Professor McGonagall, because she had a lot of things to deal with right now.

Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, and said, "Oh, before I forget, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are welcome to attend the ceremony, too." She stormed away, before Harry could say another word.

He went back to the common room, and Ron asked him what Professor McGonagall had wanted.

Harry explained to Ron and Hermione what McGonagall had asked him to do.

Hermione said, "Wow, Professor McGonagall sure trusts you to do this for Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded, and suddenly, a voice said, "Dobby has Harry Potter's dress robes ready."

Harry looked up to see Dobby, his green eyes brimming with tears.

Dobby said, "Dobby misses Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall invited Dobby to come to ceremony tomorrow."

Harry said, "Dobby, you're going to be there at the ceremony?"

Dobby nodded.

The next day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were chattering about how they missed Dumbledore, when Hedwig swooped down on Harry, and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Harry looked hesitantly at Ron and Hermione, then opened the letter. It read:

_ Potter,_

_ Can you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley meet me outside of the Great Hall after breakfast? I'll take you and the others to the graveyard here at Hogwarts where the ceremony is taking place. See you then._

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Harry was surprised that Hogwarts had a graveyard. He asked Hermione about it.

Hermione said, "I didn't know of any graveyard at Hogwarts. It wasn't in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry looked up at the staff table, and saw that McGonagall had already put on black robes, and she also had her hair down, which surprised Harry.

Harry said, "Look at McGonagall."

Ron and Hermione turned to look at McGonagall.

Ron said, "That's the first time I reckon I ever have seen McGonagall with her hair down."

After breakfast, they went to the entrance hall, and there they met McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led the trio out of the castle, and down to the lake.

Professor McGonagall said, "The graveyard is on the other side of the lake. We'll have to take one of the boats."

Harry thought McGonagall had gone crazy, but decided not to say anything.

Professor McGonagall crawled over in one of the boats, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione got in behind her. Professor McGonagall got out her wand, and pointed it at the bow of the boat, then the boat lurched forward, and sped away on the lake, causing McGonagall to jerk backwards into the trio.

Finally, they landed on the shore, and Professor McGonagall got out, followed by the trio.

Professor McGonagall led the trio into a forest, and then down the path was a dark cemetery. Harry saw tents set all over the cemetery grounds.

Professor McGonagall led them into one of the tent, and Harry was surprised to see Madam Pomfrey, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, all the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Madam Bones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt there. He also saw Hagrid and Dobby lurking in the back of the crowd. Dobby was wearing a little black tuxedo with an orange bow tie. There were rows of chairs set up on a mat, and Professor McGonagall gestured for the trio to sit in one of the rows. McGonagall went up to the front, along with Madam Bones.

There was an old man along in the front, too. Harry presumed it to be Aberforth Dumbledore, Dumbledore's brother.

Dobby and the other Weasleys came to sit with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Harry said, "You look cute in that tuxedo, Dobby."

Dobby grinned and said, "Dobby thanks Harry Potter for the compliment."

Harry could see wizards and witches everywhere, and was surprised to know that all of them had come to honor Dumbledore.

Madam Bones walked up to the podium, and she took out her wand and pointed it to her throat then she said, "Sonorus. Can everyone hear me?" Everyone nodded.

Madam Bones continued, "Ok, good. Thank you for coming today, though today is a sad time, but also a joyous time, because Professor Dumbledore's in a better place now. Also some of you know, I'm Amelia Bones, the New Minister of Magic. We're here to honor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," she turned to Aberforth Dumbledore, "but first I want to express my condolences to Aberforth Dumbledore in the death of his brother. The same goes to Minerva McGonagall. Now, I would like for Minerva McGonagall to come up and say something." She went back to her seat, and Professor McGonagall rose from her seat, and walked to the podium.

Professor McGonagall hesitated, then started, "Thank you, Amelia. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a great and wise man. I sure enjoyed working with him, and respect him for what he did for Hogwarts and all the professors and students. I will miss him, but I assure that Lord Voldemort will be destroyed before the end of this war!"

Her eyes had turned into angry slits when she had said this.

McGonagall continued, "Albus was considered a prince among half bloods, purebloods, and other magical people. He was always trying to help out other people, especially one boy who has suffered so much." She looked at Harry when she said this, and tears formed out of her eyes.

McGonagall said, "Ok, I'm not going to keep you all day by lecturing to you about how great Albus was. You know what I'm talking about. Now, I would like for Harry Potter to come share an eulogy for Professor Dumbledore." She clapped, so did all the other people in the room.

McGonagall sat back down, and Harry walked up to the podium.

To Be Continued…


End file.
